I See London,I See France I See Paris's Underpants
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. AU where Lorelai is Paris's Guardian. Disciplinary Spanking on panties taking place at Luke's Diner. Paris has been sarcastically trying to find the seedy side of quaint Stars Hollow in search of a newspaper story.Rated T for Parental Spanking. Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.


I See London, I See France, I See Paris's Underpants.

I like to watch but don't Gilmore Girls or characters. I make no money of my stories.

In my story Lorelai is Paris's guardian and she has the whole town in an uproar.

This is a disciplinary spanking only between daughter and surrogate mom.

*Read All About It*

Paris's Fanny-Warming

Paris was a very spoiled young lady with a very sassy mouth.  
She went all over Stars Hollow looking for corruption and seedy happenings.

Paris had never had so much as a "slap on her firm fanny".

Her sarcastic comments to the town people would soon bring her down from her pedestal. This is the story of Paris's first fanny-warming...

This is it! Lorelai thought to herself as she drove to the diner.

Luke had just called to inform her that Paris was looking for ladies of the night  
she thought were upstairs. Rory had told Luke to do what he needed to do.

Well, they had a little surprise in store for the brat...and it wasn't one that she would soon forget!

It was time that someone taught the blonde vixen a lesson...and Lorelai her guardian was  
just the ones' to do it!

Lorelai walked into the Stars Hollow Diner with determination in her stride.

Even though she considered herself to be a "non spanker", this was one confrontation that she felt was justified.

The little brat deserved a good spanking and Lorelai intended to give her one.

She had even packed her small oval spatula paddle in her purse for added emphasis.

Paris was soon going to learn first-hand how much a spanking could sting and burn.

The assembled town members all greeted Lorelai with cheers and thumbs-up  
signals as she headed straight for spoiled blonde Paris.

The culprit turned and gasped, her eyes rounding in fright as Lorelai drew near.

It was obvious by the stern expression on Lorelai's face and by the wooden  
spatula improvised paddle that she now clenched in her hand that she meant business.

"What do you think you are doing?" shrieked Paris as Lorelai grabbed her by the arm and propelled the young brat over the bar stool. Lorelai pushed her forward so that her head was down and her round bottom was high, presenting a nice spanking target.

"I'm going to give you a long over-due spanking, young lady."

Her new guardian informed her coolly.

Lorelai proceeded to lift up the short blue plaid skirt covering Paris's round bottom and patted her panty seat.

"I'll warm up these cute panties first...then we'll see how you like getting the paddle on your bare fanny."

"Ohhhhhh...b-but y-you c-can't!" stuttered the stunned Paris, struggling futilely.

"I've never been spanked in my life!"

"Well...THAT is about to change." Lorelai smiled emphatically, pleased by the sight of Paris's trembling buttocks covered only by a pair of silky white panties edged in pretty lace.

She gave the seat of her panties a few more pats which caused Paris to whimper and  
squirm in distress.

"I'm going to relish warming your fanny, my spoiled little Paris."

Lorelai raised her hand and delivered a sharp smack the plump bottom  
lying across the stool and Paris gasped at the sting.

SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!... SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!

"Ohhhhhhh...stop...you're hurting me!" cried poor Paris, as her feet pumped up and down in protest to her smarting behind.

SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!... SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!

Lorelai's hand just kept raining down on the wiggling orbs, raising the temperature  
on her nether region with each swat.

"I think it is time for the paddle now..." murmured Lorelai, as she stopped the spanking for a moment and rubbed Paris's very warm panty seat.

"Your panties are all nice and warm...let's see if the paddle can really toast them for you. Then it will be time for the unveiling..."

"NO! Please...I can't take anymore!" pleaded the sobbing Paris.

"Oh, but I think you can." Lorelai wasn't moved by her tears...not yet.

She raised the paddle and brought it down with a loud CRACK!

Paris's reaction was emphatic...obviously the paddle delivered quite an impact to her already stinging bottom. Her legs flailed wildly as Lorelai methodically covered the seat of her panties with the paddle...concentrating on the sensitive "sit-upon-spot". 

The crowd cheered as poor, spoiled little Paris got her comeuppance.

They urged Lorelai on as the paddle landed repeatedly on the brat's fanny making her sob, kick and squirm.

Eventually it became necessary for Rory and Luke to help hold Paris over the stool.

The seat of Paris's panties was now pastel pink.

"P-please d-don't s-spank m-me a-anymore..." sobbed Paris, as she lay limp over the stool.

"Are you going to continue to act like a spoiled brat to the other town's people.

SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!... SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!

"No! I'll be good! I promise!" The trembling girl told her.

SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!... SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!...SPANK!

"Lorelai informed her. "Then spoiled Paris's first fanny-warming will be over."

The crowd cheered as Lorelai finished up with a brisk hand-spanking to Paris's cherry-red panty bottom shining through and all agreed that it had been a MOST entertaining evening indeed!

Jess who had been at the grocery store and had missed the commotion,

I See London, I See France, I See Paris's Underpants.

Another set of cheeks turned red as Paris quickly lowered her blue plaid patterned skirt over her burning red bottom.

That is the end of the story, where Paris gets what she has so richly deserved forever

Do you agree?

Written by: Ariel


End file.
